She Belongs With Me
by ArielleMoonlight
Summary: Logan rescues a group of young mutants from a lab and grows particularly attached to a certain brunette. Inspired by Rosesumner's Heal Over (with permission) Disclaimer - I don't own any rights, characters yada yada, although a girl can dream right? (Rated M for a reason - language, sexual content - do not read if easily offended.)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Welcome to my first fic. *YAY* It feels weird finally posting as I'm normally only a reader buuuut I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Rated M (always) for swearing, language and sexual content. (Come on guys, this is Wolverine we're talking about) This is inspired, with permission, by the great Rosesumner (who has started updating again! :D)

Like I said, this is my first fic so please be nice. Constructive criticism welcome as it makes a better writer but please no personal attacks, plot Nazis or similar. Fanfiction is supposed to be a fun, happy place where we all get along.. and we could bake a cake made out of rainbows and smiles and.. hope everyone gets the point.

Aaannnyyway, I'm going to stop nervous rambling now so you can read..

She Belongs With Me – Chapter 1

It was simple. They had one job to do. One fucking job… and his brother had to blow it.

Logan had been secured with thick iron chains, the restraints snaking their way up his arms and legs. They thought they could detain him? It's not like he could rip the metal apart with his bare hands or slice it into pieces thinner than Sashimi with his adamantium claws.

No. The only thing holding him here was the sense of discipline he'd had ingrained in him from over a hundred years in service.

The jail cell was filthy; even in the darkness, he could make out his surroundings as clear as day. Straw littered the grey stone, hiding the animals which inhabited it and their various droppings.

One such animal sat on his brother's shoulder. Victor skewered a scrap of food from a tin plate with a long claw and fed it to the rat, which nibbled the offering greedily. Logan shot him a look which couldn't be misinterpreted; a dark scowl, ferocious in the half-light.

"Aw, lighten up Jimmy?" the feral placed his large, iron-clad fists on his knees and leaned back casually against the wall as if he was waiting for a beer in a dive bar. Logan could tell his brother found the situation he had put them in very amusing.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you could keep your dick in your pants and your claws out of our superior's necks."

Their platoon was raiding a Vietnamese village. Vic saw a woman he liked the look of, throwing her into the nearest shack. Their senior officer got in the way. And no one gets in the way of Victor Creed and lives.

Victor chuckled darkly as footsteps from outside approached.

The heavy cell door scraped open and the two ferals were bathed in light they had not seen in days. Instinct kept Logan on his toes. His eyes adjusted quickly, pupils shifting rapidly to focus on the figure in the doorway. An elderly man stood stiffly upright before them, dressed in a smart custom grey suit of design Logan didn't recognize.

"Good afternoon Gentlemen, my name is Eric Lehnsherr." Logan stared at the man blankly.

"You've been charged with killing a senior officer.. is that correct?" The old man paused and eyed Victor with particular interest. Logan could smell he wasn't frightened or intimidated by the dangerous mutants before him and assumed this was because he was one of them. Logan could always smell a mutie a mile off.

"Apparently we have some issues with authority," Victor replied with a wry grin which Logan wanted to smack off his face.

"Keep a lid on it." He growled.

"Sir." Vic finished, looking down to keep from grinning even more.

"The warden tells me your sentence was carried out by a firing squad at ten hundred hours on Tuesday, tell me.. how did that go?"

"It tickled.." Logan shot at him as Victor played with his new pet. The old man smiled wearily and removed a leather glove.

"You boys tired of running? Tired of denying your.. true nature?" he lifted a crinkled hand and the chains binding the men lifted themselves into the air and began to glow a hot orange. This aroused both ferals interest. How did he know what they were? Nobody on the outside knew what they were capable of.

"What do you care." Shot Victor, not raising his eyes from the rat squirming in his grasp. The old man stepped into the cell and the door swung shut behind him.

"Oh I care. I care because I know how special you are.. how .. valuable." Victor looked slowly up at him and Logan shot him an incredulous look.

"You can stay here, locked up like freaks of nature, or you can join me. I'm putting together a special team, with special privileges." Without even a flick of his hand, the chains binding the men snapped and fell in fragments to the floor.

"Now tell me, how would you really like to serve your country?" Eric raised his eyebrows and left the room.

...

A few hours later, they had been fed, bathed and given a fresh set of clothes. Standard military attire. Logan wondered where they had come from; the scent of terror still fresh on them, woven into the fabric.

Base camp was a couple hundred miles from their target. They were to be airdropped in around midnight when the faculty would have the least security. It was nothing Logan couldn't handle, a job he'd done many times before. Get in. get out. Be undetectable. The only problem was Victor.

His long claw-like fingernails were inching in and out, practically screaming to be used. Logan could feel him buzzing with anticipation; the type that comes before the kill. He tried to ignore his brother. He knew what Vic was like, once he had set his mind on something there was no stopping him.

The target was a lab near Alkali Lake, Alberta. It was a pharmaceutical company which developed drugs to help control the negative traits of mutation. The mission was only to rescue the test subjects. Logan silently disagreed with the old man that mutants should be able to choose whether on not they have to live with their mutation … but not at the expense of live testing.

However, it wasn't his place to say. He was just looking forward to a Molson's, Cuban cigar and a good hard fuck once this was done. There must have been a bar around here with the slutty college students he'd been missing. No girl was easier to get into bed than one of those delicious little things, especially when you were the Wolverine. Damn, it had been a while since that had happened.

"You ready for this Jimmy?" Logan nodded, still partially lost in his daydream.

"Get your head outta the gutter cuz I wanna talk to ya a sec." Victor roughly pushed Logan's cheek, which earnt him a low growl.

"Thanks for having my back before bro, I know I never mention it but I'm glad I have you around." Logan looked at his brother.

Vic had been looking out for him ever since his mutation manifested, god knows how many years ago. Logan knew his brother was a bloodthirsty, horny bastard most of the time but deep down he had his head on straight.

Logan gave him a nod. "I'll always have your back Victor."

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

She Belongs With Me – Chapter 2

Inside the lab, the two ferals split down separate corridors, Logan trying to keep away from the doctors. Even the smell of them put him on edge. Not that he'd ever been treated by a doctor; his healing power was far superior to any medical treatment available. The passageways were sterile; air purifiers hummed, strapped to the ceiling on every turn. The tiled walls and floor were cold, shiny. Disinfectant seemed to burn the hairs from his nostrils.

Logan turned a corner and was greeted by a door marked "Subject Quarters." Two swipes of his claws left it hanging by the hinges. Scared little faces popped out from behind the scant furniture, from under the metal framed beds and any corner that was deemed a good vantage point. He counted eleven kids. No one seemed older than twelve.

"I'm busting you out! Keep quiet and follow me." He managed to get the group to Victor, who was waiting at the back door before the alarm went off. The noise pierced the silence in a high pitched, repetitive wail.

"Go.. GO! To the plane over there." He pointed to a waiting carrier in the distance. "Are there any more?"

"Yes!" cried a boy with what looked like porcupine spikes all over his blue form. "There is a girl, a dangerous girl. She's kept in a different room to us."

"Where is she, kid?"

Once he had a general location, he watched Victor lead the kids quickly across the ice before turning and tearing back through the lab. A mixture of clinical smells permeated the air, purely chemical, disrupting and overwhelming his senses. It was very strange that the alarm was resonating at an almost explosive volume yet no one had come to see what the commotion was. Logan hadn't come across a single guard.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his feral side. The side which would help him hunt for his prey. He listened for a heartbeat, the thumping of a quickened pulse though veins. He could just make out the dull scent of a female. It was directly below him.

A door to his left, no handle, it only opened with a swipe of a key card. Logan had no time or patience for this. He sliced through the cold metal as if it were made of spider webs, sparks erupting from the frame as he kicked his way inside.

A rickety metal staircase led down in a basement. The room was lit faintly in red light coming from a single naked bulb hanging in the middle of the ceiling. The ringing alarm was deadened down here like he'd crawled into a hole in the earth. It smelt like something had died. Logan hoped to God that it hadn't.

In the corner, tied to a bare bed frame was a huddled body, covered in a filthy hospital gown which swamped the tiny figure. Arms and legs poked out at odd angles like broken twigs that had been thrown in a pile. Logan looked away, disgusted. How could anybody treat a human being like this, mutant or not? She was dead.

He turned around to leave, anger welling up inside him when he heard it. Thud-thud. No.. she was alive.

It was faint, but it was there. A heartbeat.

His surroundings all but disappeared. Logan pushed the tangled heap of hair aside to reveal her face; sweet, delicate features. Pale as the moon. Her body looked painfully fragile. Logan thought if he'd move her she would break. He touched her cold cheek with the very ends of his fingertips, stroked gently down from temple to chin. His skin seemed to tingle faintly upon contact as if an electric current ran through him.

The girl's lips parted ever so slightly. Logan held his breath. Her eyes opened, just a slither but that was enough for him to see their rich chocolatey color. Logan was taken into the dark depths, feeling her emotions as if they were his own. There was a heartbreaking sense of awareness, she knew what was happing. He knew those eyes of hers would haunt him now. He had to get her out of there.

"There he is! There is the intruder!" a far off voice hurtled him back to earth with a crash. He heard the metallic clicks from behind him, a sound he recognized all too easily. Machine guns being loaded.

Growling, Logan turned around bearing teeth and claws. The guards barely had time to raise their weapons before he started slicing. Pure rage flowed through him. Bone and metal, he carved into them like a hot knife through butter. All he could think was not her, not that little girl.

When he was done, Logan's body was slick with their blood, his chest heaved up and down from fury more than the effort of fighting. He checked the girl's pulse again, hearing her faint rasping breath, knowing he had to take her with him. She may have been close to death but Logan couldn't let her die in this cold, dark basement alone.

"Okay sweetheart, here we go." He whispered, slipping one large hand underneath her bird-like rib cage and the other under frail, bony knees. Lifting her was like lifting a blanket, light as air.

Logan had been hit with a few bullets but he barely noticed them as he limped towards the bright square of light at the top of the stairs. His sole focus was to get her out. He would make sure she was safe.

Will you review me? Pretty please with a Logan on top!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up this morning to my first story follow!

...

She Belongs With Me – Chapter 3

Back at base camp, Logan stretched the girl out along the bed in his small allocated room. He kept the lights off. Bright light seemed to unsettle her. It was hard to tell for sure; when she did manage to open her eyes they were unfocused and passive. Her dark orbs seemed to look through him rather than at him.

Her smell was all wrong too. Young females around this age usually smelt good, his nose picked up on which teens were fertile very quickly. He couldn't help it; it was part of his natural instincts to sniff out the best mate. The girl could have been too young for that yet, he couldn't tell. She smelt too much of chemicals for Logan to detect her real scent. He didn't even know if she was a mutant.

Mr. Lehnsherr appeared at the doorway. "The other children tell me the girl is not a mutant." He began.

"Spike face said she was dangerous?"

Eric nodded once. "They tell me she was always kept away from them but she is not a mutant."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we should put her down.." The old man's voice was harsh. The beast in Logan reared up at the thought of killing an innocent child.

"Put her down? She is just a kid!"

"She is suffering. It's the kindest thing to do."

"Eric.. she isn't an animal.."

"She no mutant either, there is not a place for her here. She doesn't belong anywhere."

"I won't let you kill her." Logan's hulking frame covered the doorway; he was prepared to fight the old man to protect the kid, prepared to fight anyone.

"Logan, I don't want to lose you over this trivial matter. Your mutation is very helpful to our cause." Logan looked at the floor struggling to suppress his anger. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, a fluid rhythmical thumping.

"I can't be of assistance any longer" He muttered. He needed to get the kid outta there as soon as possible and he knew where he should go, even if he didn't like the man who could help. "And you're wrong.. she belongs with me."

"So be it." The old man turned and was gone with the swish of his cloak. Logan felt a sense of responsibility for the girl, at least until he knew she was being properly cared for.

...

Logan laid the girl across the back seats of a stolen Sudan and strapped all the belt buckles around her securely. She was too weak to sit that long by herself and was asleep most of the time anyway. She should at least be comfortable.

It was approximately forty hours drive from Alberta to Westchester; Logan could do that in a week with plenty of stops at diners and motels so the girl could regain some strength.

A few hours later, Logan stopped at a seedy motel. The type where the neon sign flickered all night and you can see it through the shitty curtains they put in all the rooms. He locked the kid in while he went to get some medical supplies. He didn't suppose she could drink so he brought some extra things for a makeshift IV drip.

In the dim light of the room, Logan properly assessed the damage. Starting with her face, he gently dragged the damp wash cloth across her hot cheeks and forehead. Her once full lips were chapped. Dry skin crusty, pieces falling away in large flakes. Her hollowed cheeks and forehead were now flushed, clammy with fever, the rest of her body cold to the touch. Bringing her out of the conditioned environment she was used to was not good for her immune system.

What scared him most were her eyes, large and globular, staring with an unfocused haziness. Too big in her tiny skull, deep dark mocha brown. Strikingly beautiful against her pale skin, although they were rimmed with brownish purple smudges. The kid had no eyelashes either, Logan wondered if she'd pulled them out herself.

He left her to rest while she finished the IV bag. He didn't want to move her again but the kid was filthy. Hair matted with blood, her feet blackened with months of grime. Carefully picking up her tiny form, Logan huddled her into the shower, holding her against his chest in the hospital gown. The warm water trickled down his neck and back to keep the spray out of her face. After all, he didn't want to frighten the kid. She was as limp as a rag doll.

Black water swirled down the plug hole, the remaining blood and god knows what sticking hard to her skin. He wanted to use soap but it might do more damage than good. Lowering her feet to the ground, Logan cut the cords on the dirty rag she was wearing with a single claw and let it fall to the floor.

"Fuck" he breathed. Her mutilated body in this unforgiving light was a horrifying thing. Her skin was taught and waxy, paper thin. At least three broken ribs, concave stomach, mapped in multi-colored bruises, ones in the shape of fingers on her neck. Teeth prints in places, cuts, burns.

Vile rage built inside his chest the longer he looked at her, he felt as if he were chocking on it imagining the sick fucks who did this to her. What son of a bitch could put a defenseless little girl through this much pain, this much torture? Who could hurt another human being to this degree? How old was she anyway?

Her chest was as flat as a ten-year-old boy's, her body had a thin, almost invisible layer of hair downy white hair. At a wild guess, Logan would say she was about fourteen? But she was so malnourished, so utterly dead to the world, he couldn't even call that a valid guess. Her eyes were old enough to show a lifetime of pain.

Logan laid her back on the clean side of the bed after drying her with the piece of shit hairdryer he found in a draw. The mild stream of warm air was a good temperature for her delicate skin but not effective enough. He ended up blotting her dry with toilet paper, wrapping her up after in one of his huge shirts to protect her modesty, even though she was too spaced out to know what kind of state of dress she was in.

Engraved on her lower back, right between where her pelvic bones jutted out, was what looked like a barcode serial number; a few zeros, one, seven, two, zero, zero, one, four. The scars were raised, white; Braille for barbaric. Logan had no idea what this meant. The girl stared at him with fuzzy eyes, heavily lidded with exhaustion. He stroked her cheek, fingers slightly tingling from the soft touch.

"Go to sleep now baby." He whispered to her, not sure she could understand a word he said. He wondered why she was chosen, why did they pick a girl without an active mutation? Were they trying to force a regular human to mutate? He turned off the lamp and laid down beside her in the semi-darkness making a silent prayer the girl would survive the night.

...

Please review? I need my fix.


	4. Chapter 4

I've just realized using asterisks as section breaks don't show up in reader format -_- from now on I'll use dots.

...

She Belongs With Me – Chapter 4

Weak daylight streamed in through a gap in the curtains, although they didn't put up much of a fight in the first place. The girl was sleeping deeply, lips gently parted in a peaceful expression. Logan would have thought she was not breathing if it wasn't for his enhanced senses. In fact, something else was different too.. she smelt a lot more human today. Weird seeing as those sort of chemicals usually would stay in the body for weeks.

Logan snuck outside so as not to disturb the kid and dialed one of the two numbers in the contact list in his cell phone. The professor picked up on the third ring.

"Professor Charles Xabier, headmaster of School for Gifted Youngsters.."

"Chuck.. it's me."

"Logan? How nice to hear from you after all this time." Logan detected a hint of mock tone and his mood darkened.

"We can exchange pleasantries later.. I've got a kid here, she's in bad shape. A mutant I found at a lab in Alberta.." he thought it was better to say she was a mutant straight off the bat in light of recent events, the Professor was much less likely to turn them away once they were at the school.

"That's certainly something I can help with Logan, what is your location, I can send Jean and Storm to pick you up."

"No, I'll come to you. I don't want to upset the kid."

"Very well, we'll be expecting you." A sharp click and he was gone. The bastard hung up! Logan peered at the kid through the window, sleeping deathly still.. no he wanted to correct himself instantly.. sleeping soundly.

He decided to run to the store and pick up a few things for the kid; lots of liquids he could push to her dry lips in an attempt to get her to swallow it. She'd need clothes too, as many people would find it concerning to see a man such as Logan carrying around a half-naked kid, and some basics like baby shampoo so he could bathe her properly.

When he got back, her fever had burnt some color into her cheeks and a sheen of sweat glimmered on her forehead. That was a good sign, it meant she had some liquid in her to spare. Her eyes were half-crescented open but she didn't seem to notice his presence as he placed the bags down by the bed.

"Hey, baby." He murmured in a low voice. Jesus Christ, her fever must be running in the high hundreds. Her little hands and feet were as cold as ice blocks and she was breathing rapidly.

Cursing, he crushed some Advil into a bottle of water, the kind you would use to feed a baby. Soft plastic nozzle. Measurements in ounces on the outside so he could keep track of her water intake.

Logan propped her up slightly, brought the nozzle to her cracked lips and squeezed so a droplet of water fell between them. The girl recognized the primal call of water and parted her lips to allow access.

"Atta girl." In any other situation, this suckling would have been pathetic but this bottle was a gateway between life and death. She needed this bottle like she needed Logan. Her life depended on it.

...

Another day, another hotel room. At least this one was a small improvement, relatively new carpet and cable. Logan tried to coax the girl into drinking various liquids, milk and honey being his preferred drink of choice. If it's good enough to rear a baby cow then it must be helpful for growing a healthy child. The honey was just for added nutrients, he hoped she liked the taste.

He bathed her in warm water mixed with baby shampoo and a soft washcloth. She stared at the ceiling unblinking as he slowly draws the rag over her. What is she thinking? He was sure she has the capacity to think. Her orb-like eyes are less hazy today, focusing on things, mainly him when he drew close enough.

"Okay sweetheart." He tilted her chin so he could rinse her hair, shoulder length, dark chestnut brown. Looking at her in this way he could almost see the gangly, awkward pre-teen she once was. Shy and sweet, maybe bookish?

Once again he placed her in the bed in his softest plaid button down, stroking her dry hair back off her face. She stared into his eyes for the first time and Logan felt a pull to her as if magnetized. He brought his lips to her forehead in a gentle way, the way a father would kiss his daughter. Logan felt the familiar tingle on his lips, a faint electrical buzz. When he pulled away a few seconds later, she was sound asleep.

...

The girl seemed to have made a big improvement overnight. Her eyes were brighter, clearer. She could sit, propped up next to Logan in the bed for long periods of time. She started to copy some of his actions minutely, chewing on nothing when he ate. Mouthing words she recognized and responded to. The kid now seemed to understand things like toilet, bath, and drink. Logan was astounded at how much she seemed to change in one night. It made him decide to try something new.

"Come on kid, we're going to try stand up." She didn't turn to him but continued staring into space, blinking every now and then. He pulled back the sheet and pulled her knobbly knees to the edge of the bed. He grasped the tops of her arms and pulled her up into a sitting position. The girl was facing him, her eyes now trained on his, perfectly coherent.

"Ready?" he asks. She blinks once, slowly. Trusting. Logan sensed her calm.

"Good girl." He draws her up in one smooth motion. She stands shakily before him, eyes wide and breathing deeply. He knew she trusted him but she was scared. It must have been months since she had stood by herself. The girls' body trembled with the effort of holding herself up and she let out a low whine.

"Come on sweetheart." He took a step back, then another, hoping she would follow. She stared at the floor, at her sock covered feet. One more step back and the shuffled towards him. He was holding most of her weight but she did well, to the bathroom and back. She seemed to gain more confidence every few feet she shuffled.

...

The kid could stand by herself now but Logan didn't want to risk dragging her into Wal-Mart with him. Carrying what looked to be an abused child with him into a superstore would bring too much attention.

Browsing through the sale rack a blond sales lady caught his eye. She smiled shyly at Logan, looking away when he shot her a half smile back. She was dressed in tight jeans and a polo neck unbuttoned all the way to make room for her pillowy chest. Way too much boob to be deemed work appropriate but Logan wasn't complaining.

In normal circumstances, he would have had her out the back already, his face buried in those perfect breasts with her moaning his name as he fucked her wildly against a wall. Although in normal circumstances he wouldn't be in Wal-Mart's kid's clothing section.

"Hello Sir, can I help you with anything?" her teeth sparkled as she gave me a dazzling smile. She wore a name tag that said "Karen."

"Please, I'm looking for some clothes for my kid."

"Sure." She smiled again. "Boys or girls clothes?"

"Girls."

"How old is the little sweetie." Her voice rung almost musically against his ears, in her southern thick accent.

"Errr.."

"You don't know how old your daughter is?" her smile faltered a little.

"She's about 12, see her mom normally has full custody and I'm .. away on business a lot.." she didn't seem to buy his story but went along with it. There was no way he was getting laid now.

"Ah, all righty.. how about this?" she pulled out a long sleeved pink t-shirt with a multi-colored unicorn on the front. Logan cringed.

"You got anything a bit more plain? Tell you what just pick out a whole weeks worth of outfits, pjs and a jacket and I'll take them."

...

He talked to the kid constantly, telling her what he was doing, running commentary on whatever sports game was on, in the hope she would pick some speech up. The only time she made a sound was when she was asleep. Her nightmares always started the same. About 1 am her breathing became deeper and quickened. She got so worked up that she cried out, high girlish squeaks, timid as a mouse.

Logan could normally calm the girl by putting her head on his chest, her tiny seashell of an ear pushed up against his heart. The steady beating put her at ease; brought the kid back into reality and away from whatever horrors were torturing her. Logan understood, he had nightmares as well. Ones he'd wake up from sweaty and screaming. They seemed to have subsided in recent weeks. Within minutes, the gentle rhythm of Logan's heart had her sleeping peacefully. She felt safe there, no one could hurt her.

The nightmare she had that night was a bad one. She thrashed about in the blankets, tears leaking from under her closed eyelids. The girl was whimpering and moving her lips like she was trying to speak. Logan tried to soothe her as he normally did. He rolled over and put his hand on her bare shoulder.

The direct contact with her skin shot pain through Logan's body like a lightning bolt. They both were screaming until he let go, passed out on the bed next to her. The last thing he remembered hearing was the girl crying out his name.

...

Logan awoke to the kid huddled in the corner of the room crying and whimpering. He had a thick, foggy headache that felt like what he imagined a hangover to be like. He rubbed his eyes and tried to shake the grogginess out of his head. What happened?

"Come here Darlin'.." He wondered if he had upset the girl before he blacked out. She didn't move off the floor, her trembling form breaking Logan's heart. He hoped she wasn't scared of him for any reason. As he moved close to her, she jumped and moved closer to the wall, afraid of his touch.

"It's okay baby, I'm okay.." he stroked her hair down and away from her face. "Calm down, everything is okay." She wiped her wet nose with the back of her arm and turned to face him. Logan pulled her into his arms while she wept, rocking her slightly back and forth. He rubbed her back in slow circles.

Something was different; her skin was smoother than before. He moved his hand down to the scarred numbers on her back. They were less raised now, almost flat and more flesh colored. How was this possible? The kid was healing like him. He'd have to ask Chuck when the got to the School.

...

Can anyone tell me what their favorite format of story to read is? Like, I normally prefer to read about ten chapters of moderate length. (Rogan, ofc) It needs to be long enough for things to happen but no soooo long it turns into a saga.

Oh… and if you review it will make me really happy :D


	5. Chapter 5

If anyone wondered why I've been updating so fast it's because I have most of this story already typed out. I need to know where it's going before I post so I won't abandon it halfway. We all know how annoying that can be..

...

She Belongs With Me – Chapter 5

They sat in a diner an hour or so outside of Westchester. Heavy rain lashed down at the windows, the blackness from outside pressing in. The kid seemed to have almost recovered fully, sitting unsupported in the booth. It was remarkable how one week ago she'd been so badly damaged and here she was sitting feeding herself. Her sneaker covered feet dangled a way off the dirty tiled floor, swinging with anxiety. He could smell her nervousness in the change of surroundings like he could smell the blood oozing from the steak he'd just devoured.

"Eat up kid." She pushed baked potato filling around the plate. It was a large meal, her largest yet but she'd hardly eaten any. The girl let out a barely audible sigh.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" to his amazement she shook her head. So she did understand him.

"I know you can talk, I heard you call my name last night." She pretended to concentrate on mushing a piece of potato into a pile of beans but her eyes were glazed again and Logan knew her thoughts were very far away.

"You know where we're going later, don't cha? Xavier's school, there are other kids there.. Kids like you.." she barely registered him.

"Can I get you any more drinks?" the waitress had come back over for the third time to check on them. Logan had already surveyed her when he entered. Petite, perky breasts, long auburn hair in a messy bun, pieces falling out around her flushed face, eager to please. She was very pretty, a girl Logan would have picked up in the past. By picked up he meant 'fucked out back.'

The younger girls' presence seemed to dull the animalistic need for sex, reduced his frequently aching loins into stupor. He felt as though he was taking care of a cub, a child who was watching and learning from him all the right ways to behave. Of course, he still entertained himself in the shower every now and then, using his extensive memory bank of encounters as material but he just didn't feel the urge with her around. That would all change once he dropped her off at the school. Then he could get back to his normal life, knowing she was safe.

"No thanks," Logan replied, not even glancing at the waitress who pouted and stalked off. He threw a twenty down on the table. The kid was getting to be kinda attractive now that he thought about it; her body was still slender and pale but she had put on a little weight, more color flushed her cheeks. Every day there had been more of an improvement.

"Okay baby, let's go." He pulled her out of the booth to huddle in beside him and with a quick kiss to her temple, they walked out into the night.

...

An hour later they arrived at the mansion school for gifted children. Logan carried her through the back entrance so she wouldn't have to tread in the thick mud. Her heart rate was up, beating quick as a hummingbird's. Her arms were wrapped securely around his neck. The girls' scent apart from nervous was good. The chemicals had finally leaked out of her system, leaving her smelling like any other kid. Logan took this as a good sign.

"Logan, so good to see you again." Professor Xavier welcomed him in from the rain, flanked by Jean and Scott.

He'd be damned if Jean wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. The redhead had been a terrible flirt and a pain in Logan's ass since the day he met her. Unfortunately, she was engaged to the most pompous, stuck up son-of-a-bitch on this living earth. Scott was so self-important it was a wonder he even had time for a fiancé.

"Hello Chuck, Jean, One-eye…" Scott glared at Logan though his red tinted glasses while Jean gave him a knowing smile. Xavier had overbearing kindness etched in every line of his face. Logan could tell he was trying hard to tap into the kid's mind.

"This is the little one you've told me about? What's your name?" The girl buried her face in Logan's neck when she was addressed. He hoisted her up a bit higher and steadied her with his other arm.

"She doesn't talk.." Logan growled a little, annoyed at the old man for frightening her, rubbing her back gently in circles the way she liked. She turned her wet cheek so she could keep an eye on the welcome party.

"Keep that kind of behavior outside the house, dog." Spat Scott.

"That's rich coming from a man who's never …"

"Okay boys.." Jean simpered. "Logan.. May I have a look at her?" she stepped towards the feral slowly, with a hand outstretched. Logan took a hesitant step backward. "Please, I'm not going to hurt her.." Jean reached up to the girl as the kid let out a low whine, cowering into her protector.

"No that's enough, she's scared." He pulled her away from Jean, tucking her more behind the security blanket of his hip. "Chuck, where is our room, she needs to sleep."

"Logan, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be sharing a room, let alone a bed with.."

"We've been doing it since I found her, it's no problem." Logan started to head towards the main staircase, back to his old room.

Scott piped up. "You can't think the Professor would allow a horny mongrel like you to sleep with a kid."

"Believe me Scooter that's the last thing on my mind." He heard Chuck whispering behind him "It's fine for now Scott; we'll sort it out in the morning." Logan was looking forward to settling the kid down and sleeping. He'd make plans tomorrow for when he could leave.

...

Logan awoke from his long and dreamless sleep to find the girl huddled onto his chest. Her breath came in long slow pulls, relaxed as it should be. She'd become accustomed to his touch; she was much less jumpy almost enjoying the attention Logan lavished upon her. "Too bloody right," He thought.

He watched as her breathing quickened, felt her core body temperature rise a few degrees and her eyes flutter open. He'd just realized the lashes had grown back, thick and dark. They almost looked false in comparison to before, tickling his cheek as her vision adjusted to the early morning light peeking through the curtains.

"Mornin' kiddo." Logan whispered and kissed her temple. She blinked and smiled at him lazily, her fluffy hair falling over one eye. He'd miss this; mornings in bed with a young female body to keep him warm. Nothing about it was sexual, just a primal urge for company although it wasn't normal for a man like Logan to wake up like this. The women were always out straight after.

A knock on the door interrupted his bliss. "What?" he snapped, stroking the girls bare back so she kept calm.

"Logan? It's me. Could I come in?" Jean's hushed voice came floating through the door. He loudly sighed in frustration. "Can't it wait until later?"

"I'm afraid not."

Growling, he jumped up, threw on his jeans and grabbed the door open.

"What can I do for you?" Jean's eyes darted from Logan's bare, grizzly tanned chest to the wide-eyed girl in the bed and back again.

"I just wanted to check everything was okay?" she pursed her lipsticked mouth, rubbing her wrist where a charm gold charm bracelet rested. Logan remembered this was a gesture she made when she was uncomfortable. Her perfume wafted over, filling his nostrils with a stench so strong he wonder why he hadn't smelt her coming a mile off.

"We're fine!"

"Well.. err.. I need to run a few routine checks on her today, just to make sure she is healthy and whatnot." She forced a smile, trying to focus her green almond shaped eyes on Logan's. He couldn't smell anything but motherly concern on her and softened slightly.

"Can't we do it later? She just woke up"

"It's already noon." Logan ran a hand through his wild mane of hair.

"Fine, we'll be down in half an hour." Jean nodded, seeming satisfied then turned on her high heel and walked back down the corridor, her hips swaying from side to side. Damn! That woman was intrusive but god he was hot for her. He turned back into the room, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Alright kid, shower!"

...

Anyone figured out how Marie's mutation works yet? I will reveal later but I wanna see if anyone has got it.

*cough* please review *cough*


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank my new follower Nebelwerfer42 – Jambo! (Just so you know, I'm a massive fan of your stories!) please R&R everyone x

…

She Belongs With Me – Chapter 6

Logan walked with the kid down to the med bay, holding her small hand in his just to be on the safe side. The downstairs halls had too much of a clinical feel about them. Sterile metal walls. Cold re-circulated air. It reminded him of the lab in many more ways.

The girl could feel it too; her heart was pounding in her chest. It was more than that though. He thought the girl could sense what he could, taste the disinfectant, smell the warm bodies in the room at the end of the corridor.

"Everything is going to be okay kid, I promise." She looked at him uncertainly, her nostrils flaring as he pulled her against his chest. "I won't let them hurt you, y'understand?" She relaxed a little against his chest. Logan kissed the top of her head before opening the steel door.

"Logan, so glad you could finally join us." Great, Scooter was here too. Logan tried his best to ignore him. The professor sat quietly in the corner, seeming to be contemplating something that required great concentration.

"Hello, Logan." Jean came forward, her lab coat gleaming white. Her hair and makeup were immaculate, long fingernails manicured and she was wearing killer high heels. Professional but slightly overdressed for the occasion. Logan could her smell desire as he watched her pretty green eyes darken.

"Hi, Jean." He replied. She smiled at him warmly before bending down to speak to the girl.

"Hi there sweetie, would you mind if I take a look at you now?" the kid looked up at Logan, scared of what she didn't understand. He rubbed her back encouragingly. When she still didn't respond, he picked her up and carried her to the examination table, the girl letting out a whine when he placed her down.

She was shaking so much her knees knocked together in a nervous twitch. Her wide brown eyes, like pools of melted chocolate, were so intently focused on Logan he thought she could see into his soul. Like she understood him. Like she knew what he was thinking.

"Be brave, okay baby." He whispered to her. She mouthed the word brave back to him, her top teeth grazing into her bottom lip at the end of the word.

Jean placed her fingers on the girls' temples, closing her eyes for better concentration. She stayed like that for a minute, every passing second becoming a bit more frustrated. Her forehead creased and hands shook with the effort she was putting into her mutation. She let go quickly, staring at the girl without the warmth she had before.

"Nothing." She exclaimed.

"What do you mean nothing? You can't read her thoughts?" Scott asked in a shocked tone.

"Well I can see something but I don't think they are her memories. It's like I'm watching clips from a movie or something."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked slowly.

"I can see.. other peoples memories.. I can see your memories Logan.. and lots of others I don't recognize.. I'll need to run a few more tests, take a few samples of blood."

Jean turned to a table and removed the blue cloth covering it. Laid out with exact precision were an array of shiny metal objects. Medical equipment. She slid on a pair of latex gloves and came at the girl with an empty syringe, tipped with a long needle.

The kid struggled and tried to escape but Logan held her still by the shoulders. "It's alright kid, look at me! Everything is alright." She looked up at Logan, fear prominent on her face before squeezing her eyes shut tight.

Logan watched the needle break the surface of her skin. Everything else happened so fast. Jean let out a shriek and crumpled to the floor, her antelope-like legs folding beneath her. Scott rushed towards her, catching her head in his hands. All the papers and medical instruments levitated from the tables, as if gravity had been switched off.

And the tiny hole where the needle mark had been closed over before Jean hit the ground.

"JEAN! What the hell just happened?" he checked her pulse.

"I've seen this before." The professor rolled his wheelchair out from behind a desk, his face set solemnly. "Only once. He was a class five mutant, very powerful but also very much in control of it. Jean is okay, only knocked out. She just sent out a message to me."

Logan didn't care about Jean at that moment. "You think she's a mutant?" he pushed away a sheet of paper floating by his ear like it was an irritating insect.

"Yes, I think she is. This man I knew could take powers from others and use it as he pleased."

"What happens to the mutant once their powers have been taken?"

"They die. His mutation was so powerful that it also sucked the life force out of the person he touched."

"What does that mean for my fiancé?" Scott yelled.

"Jean will be fine with some bed rest; she only grazed the smallest section of her skin. Any more contact could have been fatal. I think we need to keep a closer eye on this girl, help her learn about her mutation so she can't hurt anyone else."

"I'll take Jean up to our room." Scott carried jean out, one shoe hanging precariously from her toes, the other lay on the floor.

Logan looked back at the kid, still with her eyes squeezed shut. He gently stroked her hair back, careful not to come into contact with her milky skin. The girl's lashes fluttered open, she looked woozy. A child awakening from an afternoon nap. All the floating objects fell back to the ground, the papers fluttering out over the floor.

"Professor, did you see how she healed just then?"

"Yes Logan, I believe she has inherited some of your traits. Tell me, did she use her power on you?"

"I didn't know what it was at the time, I got knocked out."

"What was her state of mind?"

"She was having a nightmare.."

"That explains a lot.. her power only shows itself when she is in what her mind perceives as danger. Considering her past, doctors are perceived as a strong threat to her."

Logan tried to take it all in. "But I've never hurt her, not even made her feel uncomfortable."

"Well if she has your memories, it's not too far of a stretch to think she may be dreaming your nightmares? After all, there are horrors in your past that a young girl can't even begin to imagine."

"How old do you think she is, Professor?"

"Possibly sixteen or seventeen?"

"When I found her, it was so hard to tell; she was so small and malnourished. She's made an amazing recovery in that time."

"That would be thanks to you Logan, you should be proud. Now, take her back to her room to rest. I'll start training with her tomorrow."

…

I've just realized my story is very similarly named to another Rogan story. This was completely unintentional but I guess that will happen when you've read almost all of them.


	7. Chapter 7

She Belongs With Me – Chapter 7

Logan stood in the kitchen nursing a cold beer and staring out the window into the dark garden. He could make out the shapes of willow trees and flower borders in the distance. It looked quiet outside. Peaceful. Maybe the kid would like a walk around out there tomorrow.

He heard footsteps approaching from the hall and turned to see Jean wearing her silky night robe. This time he did smell her coming, that perfume bottle surely was empty by now?

"Hey, Logan," She was leaning up against the counter, long auburn hair set perfectly in seductive curls. Logan nodded once and turned back to the window. "Where is the girl?"

"Sleeping."

"Good, I hope she's okay? I didn't mean to give her such a fright."

"She's doing good, going to start learning to control her mutation with Chuck." He took a deep pull of his beer, contemplating the thought.

"Glad to hear." Jean had slipped closer to Logan without him realizing and she placed a cool manicured hand on his arm.

"I wanted to talk to you about her recovery. I know you want to be moving on soon and I think it would be better now than later. I know you have.. certain urges and I don't think you should be in such close proximity with her."

"I'm not going to lay a finger on her in that way" He growled.

"I know you don't want to hurt her.. but I know how long it's been.. how long you have been without the comfort of a woman." Was she coming onto him? Her voice was soft and slow, almost hypnotic in its steady rhythm. She leaned in closer, so she could whisper in his ear.

"I know you care about the girl and it's going to be difficult for you to leave her here in our care but it's for the best. Just think, she'll be here with children her own age. She'll be able to learn and interact with them without being overshadowed by a feral man. A man who needs to be free to come and go as he pleases. A man with no restraints." Logan heard her tongue run over her lips as she spoke, her hand now resting on his bicep.

No restraint sounded very good right now, the Wolverine inside him was pounding the bars of his cage at the close proximity of a willing female. He could smell how much she wanted him and it drove his feral side wild. Jean pulled back and Logan saw the dark swirl of desire in her eyes.

"Let go Logan, let him free."

His lips came crashing down on hers in frenzy. He pushed her back against the wall as he ravished her mouth, neck, and chest. All he could think at that moment was want, want, want. Jean moaned into his mouth as he ground into her supple body. The robes silky material felt good on his hands but her bare skin felt even better.

She helped divulged him of his belt and pushed his pants off his hips. Logan didn't waste any time riding her body of clothes. She was thinner than he had thought; her bony chest looked deflated without the help of her push up bra. That didn't put him off though; he just turned her around and laid her over the counter. He slammed into her with such a force that she cried out, covering her mouth with a large rough hand to muffle her cries.

The beast was purring at finally making a conquest. But something was not entirely right. The man in Logan was fighting to break the surface and regain control over his body. He was having a hard time finishing knowing it was Jean under him, she wasn't the type of woman he desired anymore.

"What's wrong." She turned around, trying to see why he was stopping.

"I can't, I'm sorry." He pulled out, stowing himself back in his Jeans.

She tried to give him a sympathetic smile but tears filled her eyes and she slid down the counter to the floor. Logan, not knowing how to act in this situation, sat down beside her. He could smell what was off now he'd become accustomed to the perfume.

"Does Scott know?"

"Know what?" of course, she knew what he was talking about. She was a god-damn telepath.

"That you're infertile." A lone tear fell down Jean's cheek.

"No," she whispered. "Please don't tell him, all he wants is a baby." He gave her a long, helpless stare.

"He'll leave me as soon as he finds out." Logan drew her into his arms as she cried silently. He felt helpless as Jean clutched his arms harder, mascara smudged down her face.

"I thought if I had any chance of getting pregnant, it would be with you."

"This nose don't lie Jean, there's no chance." She sniffed, wiping her wet cheeks with the back of her hand and trying again to give him a smile.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Kissing his cheek she got up and left, leaving Logan sitting stunned on the floor. What the hell just happened?

Little did either of them know that Scott had overheard the exchange while coming to see where his fiancé was. Jean had lied to him and Logan had finally done what he had silently been threatening to do for years. He would make them both pay.

…

Logan crept back into bed, snuggling up to the girls' warm body. He breathed in her scent, feeling guilty about what he'd just done. It wasn't like they were in a relationship or anything close to that, but he felt like he had cheated, done her wrong.

She turned over in her sleep to face him. Logan could make out the shape of her lips, parted delicately, her eyebrows furrowed together. "Logan?" She breathed.

"Yeah baby, I'm here." He knew what was bothering her. She could smell Jean, what just happened. Even if she didn't recognize that particular smell yet. He drew his hand up to smooth her hair back.

"Marie." The word came out almost inaudibly, a puff of air. He could tell she was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, but the name she spoke was hers. He smiled to himself in the darkness. She'd finally shared something with him.

"Go back to sleep." Without even thinking, his lips touched hers. It wasn't exactly a kiss; Logan didn't know what exactly it was only that he enjoyed it more than he should have. He lay staring at the ceiling, thinking about it until morning.

…

Uh-oh! What just happened?

What does everyone think of Scott/ Jean? I've never been a fan but sometimes their dynamic can work in my twisted favor.


	8. Chapter 8

It just came to my attention I forgot to add the characters in the description! Silly me! (Sorry, still new at this) Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far?

…

She Belongs With Me – Chapter 8

Marie sat in the Professor's office at ten o'clock the following day. The sun was shining brightly, in a way she hadn't seen in years. It bounced off the golden objects on the desk and rebounded around the room.

Ever since she had inherited some of Logan's mutation, things like this seemed much better than they were before. There was more depth to everything. Colors were more vivid. She could tell what was for lunch before she got to the dining hall. She could even taste smells if they were strong enough; the freshly cut grass made her tongue tingle.

"My dear girl, how are you this morning?" the Professor rolled over in his wheelchair. Logan called him Chuck which confused her because that wasn't his name. He told her to call him Professor if she wanted to speak. Marie didn't, she gave him a small nervous smile.

"I'd like to help you unlock your mutations full ability and help you to control it. I know that having a powerful one can be daunting at times but never fear." He held out his hand for her to take. The old man bent his head, concentrating on listening to her mind.

Marie wasn't sure what to think about while he did this so she continued looking out the big open window being him. It was so pretty here, so much space and air. Not like the dark place where she came from.

Dark place was cold and there was nobody there but doctors who wanted to hurt her. Wanted to stick sharp needles in, take blood out of her. Put chemicals in that made her sleep bad or burn or sick. What happened if they sent her back to dark place?

Logan was in his own dark place once. His was green not red. But there were doctors; she'd seen them in his dreams. They wanted to hurt him as well. What if they got Logan too?

The professor dropped her hand as if it was a lump of burning coal. He didn't get knocked out but looked as though he'd received an electric shock. He sat for a moment and then scribbled down some notes in a book beside him.

"Were you thinking about your imprisonment at the laboratory?"

Marie nodded uncertainly. She wasn't sure what exactly those words meant but she knew laboratory, it was written on one of the doors in dark place. The one she was dragged into the most before they left her in the cold room.

"I want to try again but I want you to think pleasant thoughts. Whatever makes you happy." The professor picked up her small hand again and clasped it between both of his.

Marie didn't know what made her happy. She liked the big bed in Logan's room with all the white sheets and blankets. She felt brave in them like they were her shield against the outside world. It helped that Logan was there too. He was big and warm and helped her be brave. She had to be for him so that she could get better. She knew he thought the word healthy all the time and she wanted to be whatever made him happy.

"Much better, my dear. Now, I'm going to take you to Storm's class upstairs so you can sit with children near your own age."

…

Storm was a nice lady with white hair. She smelt like flowers and had a kind smile. She sat Marie at the back so she could keep an eye on the other children. The other kids kept turning around to look at Marie, it made her nervous. What were they going to do to her?

"Hi." The boy beside her whispered. "I'm Bobby, what's your name?"

Marie didn't answer, only looked at bobby inquisitively.

"It's okay, I know you don't talk much. I thought you'd like a friend?" Marie gave him a shy smile. She hadn't had a friend in a long time.

…

Later, Marie walked with Bobby in the garden. They had brought out some watercolor paints and paper to see if 'nature's beauty would inspire them'. She liked the way that sounded. A girl in a bright yellow jacket and bubble gum came bounding up to them.

"Hey, Bobby, who's your new friend?"

"Hey Jubes" Bobby replied casually, not turning to look at her. Marie was concentrating on dipping her brush into the water with paint on it, watching the colors swirl together then dissipate into clear again.

"Hi Chica, what's your name?"

"She doesn't speak."

"So what do you call her?"

"I don't know?"

Jubilee regarded the girl with an interested expression. Marie thought she looked nice enough but she was loud and that scared her a little bit. She was working on being brave though.

"I bet ya twenty dollars I can get her to speak by the end of the week!" Jubilee proclaimed, smacking the gum in her mouth. Bobby narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "You don't have twenty dollars!"

Just then, Logan came out of the mansion holding a beer in one hand and a glass of lemonade in the other. Bobby, looking scared, got up and quickly disappeared in the opposite direction.

Jubilee plonked herself down next to Marie and blew a bubble and it popped loudly, pieces of pink gum sticking to her lips. Marie let out a giggle. The yellow girl was kinda funny.

"Beat it kid, I want to talk with her alone."

"I'm not bothering anyone." She whined.

"Yeah, yer bothering me. Now scram." Jubilee pouted and went back inside.

Marie had begun painting a long-stemmed flower in front of her. She already formed the shape in light green and was dabbing the brush gently to create the petals.

"Hey, that's not bad you know," Logan commented, making her blush slightly.

"You been making some friends?" Marie gave a nod, biting her cheek while studying the flower again. Logan took a deep breath before continuing.

"I want you to stay away from that Drake boy; he looks like trouble, okay?" Marie just shrugged lightly and continued painting. Logan had been watching them from the mansion's kitchen. The boy had been intently focused on her, his eyes narrowed like a hunter when her back had been to him. He seemed calculating. Out of all the students here, Bobby was the one he knew the least.

"You want to come for a walk with me sweetheart?" she nodded enthusiastically and took his offered hand.

…

Scott sat in his car some twenty miles from the mansion. He was flipping his phone around in his hands, nervous about the call he was about to make. Plucking up his courage, he dialed a number off the scrap of cereal box he had scribbled it on. It rang once before the receiver picked up.

"Cyclops?"

"Yes, it's me. I have to arrange a collection. Xavier's school."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." The call cut off and Scott smiled to himself. Everything was going to work out just fine.

…

Please let me know what you think? Pretty please?


	9. Chapter 9

Shout out to the best damn snack on this living earth, flamin' hot Cheetos! Oh, and Coca-cola. (Neither of which I own, nor the .2008 edition of Hugh Jackman which makes me very sad.)

…

She Belongs With Me – Chapter 9

Marie sat in the third-floor linen closet with Bobby. Although Logan had told her not to spend time with the boy, she liked him. He was nice to her.

They had brought up some Cheetos and a can of Coke to share. Bobby had made it cold just by touching the can with his finger. A board game was laid out in front of them on a box of laundry soap, one with lots of pieces and Marie didn't really understand how to play. She didn't mind though, it was nice having a friend.

She liked listening to Bobby talk about his family back home. He talked about his mom, dad and brother and how annoying they were to be around once his power started showing. He said they tried to keep it a secret from everyone and it made him mad to think they didn't understand. He had a dog too, she always wanted a dog like that one on TV who rescued people.

"I'm going to be sixteen next week. John is going to help me plan a secret party, you want to come? You could be my date."

Marie smiled at him eagerly. She'd never been a date but she'd heard others talk about them when she was with them at the lab. Dates are supposed to be fun and you can hold hands and dance to music and eat pizza.

"You are really pretty." Bobby was looking at her in a strange way, a way she hadn't seen before. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. He tasted sweet like the Coke they had been drinking. Marie guessed this was okay because Logan did this the other night. Maybe that's what friends do?

Bobby's mouth opened and his tongue came out and brushed against her bottom lip. Marie didn't know what to do so she tried to move away.

"Come back. We were just getting started." He pulled her face back to his and kissed her again. Marie didn't want to. She wanted to get out of here and back outside. She felt hot tears slide down her cheeks. Bobby moved a hand to the back of her head, the other to the waistband of his jeans.

"Do you want to make me happy?" Marie looked at him, afraid of what he wanted. She didn't understand what was happening. He put his hand down the front of his pants and squeezed.

Marie didn't know where to look. He'd exposed himself to her. She'd never seen boy's private parts before and she didn't want to. Bobby put an ice cold hand up her t-shirt and laid down on top of her. She let out a whimper.

"Give me another kiss." Just as his mouth came onto hers, the door was flung open and bright light flooded the interior of the closet.

"DRAKE!" a large figure picked Bobby up from the ground and threw him into the corner. Logan was standing there, his chest heaving from anger.

"You little prick, what do you think you're doing?"

He was about to storm over and beat the living shit out of him when he caught sight of the scared girl on the floor. His rage died a little as he looked into her eyes. Her helpless, frightened eyes. She needed him to be calm now, needed him to comfort her. He would deal with the boy later.

Logan picked her up, snuggling her close.

"Are you okay baby? Did he hurt you" Marie shook her head, pressing her tears stained face into his shirt, a trail of wet snot smeared across the front.

"I'll deal with you later boy! Get out of my sight!" Bobby stood and ran past them, the eye that hit the corner of a shelf quickly blackening to a puce color.

"Did he touch you down there?" he pointed downwards.

"No." she whispered.

"Good." He couldn't bare the thought of anyone doing that to her, not after all she's been through. He'd come just in the knick of time. At least she still had that one pure thing left. Logan carried her back to their room and by the time he'd laid her in the bed, she was fast asleep.

…

"And as you can see Professor, he punched me in the eye."

"I did not!" Logan protested.

"Logan, please let Robert finish his side of the story."

"It's not his side! He's making it up to not get in trouble. He almost raped her!"

"No, I didn't!" Bobby had tears in his eyes. He was really good at playing the victim, the kid that can't do any wrong.

"That's quite an accusation, Logan."

"Why else would he have his pants down, lying on top of a crying girl?"

"She said she wanted to."

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS."

"Alright! That's quite enough! Logan, you will keep your fists and temper to yourself and allow the teachers to discipline their pupils. Robert, you will apologize to her when you see her tomorrow."

"No! He's not coming near her!" Xavier held up his hand to halt Logan.

"Robert, you are dismissed." Bobby turned and left the office with his head bowed.

"Logan, you have to understand these are children. They are going to make mistakes."

"So you are calling rape a mistake?"

"It didn't actually happen."

"It would have done if I didn't get there first!"

"Enough! Either you live by my rules or leave but if you chose the later, the girl stays with us."

"Why? She doesn't seem that important to you?"

"She's a class five mutant who's unaware of her full capabilities. She is a danger to herself and others until she learns to control her powers. I'm sorry Logan but she stays with us."

Logan roared in frustration. Bringing Marie here was the biggest mistake he had ever made. He picked up the chair in front of him and threw it into the bookshelf, effectively ruining both, before storming from the office.

He needed to cool off. He needed to get out of here for an evening and drown all that anger in a twelve pack, three rounds of the cage and a couple of the most sluttish women he could get his dick into. Logan craved that release like a drug. He was starting to remember what it was like to be the Wolverine again.

…

R&R if you please.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for keeping you waiting folks, I'm trying to get over this little bit of writer's block. I'm not good at writing action scenes but I have a killer ending planned. *hehe*

…

She Belongs With Me – Chapter 10

After his sixth beer, Logan had calmed considerably. He'd gone down to the danger room to kick the shit of out some computer generated enemies. Beer, like most other drinks, could not get him drunk. There was only one poison that could effectively make him see double but he didn't want to go down that path again. Beer helped numb things, gave him the buzz he needed but nothing more.

After a quick cool down run, he headed back to his room. Marie was lying on her stomach in one of his flannel shirts, reading a book she must have borrowed from the expansive library downstairs. She'd pick up on reading quickly, advancing each time to a more complicated book. She was now reading pre-teen romance novels which made Logan cringe inside.

Her long slender legs poked out from the hem, which was precariously near her ass, in her rumpled state. He'd never minded nudity before but the more she filled out, the more attractive she became, the more he minded. To him, she was still that kid he rescued. She was sweet and innocent, his Marie. He didn't want to share her with anyone.

Marie's body had become considerably more womanly over the weeks. She was still small and skinny but now she had hips, a slight swell in her chest where her breasts were. She was becoming healthier by the day and Logan was glad. Of course, he wanted her to be happy and healthy.

Storm had taken her shopping for clothes; after all, she couldn't wear her unicorn t-shirt every day. At this point, she must have brought her some underwear because this was something Logan, being a man, had overlooked. He could see the strap of her bra peeking out the shoulder of his shirt. And why did she insist on wearing his when she now had her own. When he came round to wearing it again it would smell like her for days, allowing him to miss her every second she was away from him.

He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her. Without taking her eyes off the book, she stretched her arm back, reaching out for Logan to join. He smiled, kissing the palm of her hand before lying beside her. He picked up a brush from the bedside table.

"You buy this today?" Marie nodded once, still reading. Her hair was growing long and silky. Logan brushed it, marveling at its thickness. Just a few weeks ago, her hair had been limp and fragile, the roots in bloody taters from the torture she had endured.

"I'm just going to have a shower, okay honey?" Again she nodded. Logan kissed the top of her head and started for the bathroom.

The shower started as just a way to wash off the grime and sweat from the workout. He washed his hair with soap and then his body. It wasn't until he'd worked down to below his torso he realized he had a problem.

He'd bumped into to something that had happened by thinking about Marie. His innocent little Marie. He knew he shouldn't be having thoughts like this but he had to get rid of it somehow.

Afterward, Logan was ashamed of himself. She's been the fragile, malnourished girl he'd rescued. He'd watched her grow up before his very eyes and he knew he couldn't think of her in that way. He buried his face in his hands. Goddamnit, he really needed to get fuckin' laid!

A knock on the door brought him out of his stupor. It was the main door and he quickly wrapped a towel around himself before answering. Marie wrapped herself a little tighter in the blankets.

It was jean. Her face, puffy and bruised, was streaked with tears. Her lip was spilt, bleeding down onto her chin.

"I need to come in." Logan stood aside as she came in and collapsed to the floor in tears.

"Jean? What happened?"

"It's Scott! He found out!" Logan shot Marie a look. She didn't know what happened. Why should he feel guilty about this, _they weren't together._

"He went crazy, I've never seen him in such a rage before… he hit me.." Jean's breath came in short pants as she tried to form words around her sobs. All Logan could do was stand and watch. He always felt helpless in these situations.

Marie unfurled herself from the covers. She slid to the floor beside the redhead and bit her lip uncertainly before raising her hand to delicately cup Jean's cheek. Jean started but relaxed as soon as she realized the kid wasn't going to hurt her. The split on Jean's lip healed over in seconds and she raised a hand to touch the smooth skin in awe. She blinked three times before a look of great understanding came over her face. Logan could tell Marie had just shared some of her own memories with her.

"That's not the worst of it." Jean fought back a fresh wave of tears. "He wants to get revenge on you too.. he called Eric Lehnsherr!"

"Why, what does that bastard have to do with anything?"

"He wants the girl. Scott told him that she's a class five mutant. He's coming for her and he won't stop until he possesses her. You know he will kill us to get to her if he has to."

"FUCK!"

"Logan, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault." Marie took Jean into her arms in such an affectionate, motherly way Logan would have believed the two females were close. She whispered a soft "shhh." And smoothed her hair back the way Logan did hers. He was in shock; he'd never heard her speak to anyone else but him before. Logan bent down so he was eye level with both.

"I need your help to keep Marie safe." He hesitated after saying her name. That one thing seemed to be his, something he didn't want to share with anyone else. But if Marie had spoken to Jean, he guessed it was fair to tell her the kid's name.

"Although she is much stronger now she is still vulnerable. Eric is a very powerful mutant and with Scott by his side, well.." he didn't like the idea of where the end of his sentence was going.

"I will, I swear," Jean replied solemnly.

…

Logan waited up all night, watching over Marie as she slept restlessly in bed. He wasn't going to be taken by surprise. Magneto wouldn't know what hit him. The other teachers took it in shifts, keeping watch over the school. Hopefully, their team would be strong enough to overcome whatever the Brotherhood had in store.

Around four am, Logan heard a scream which shattered the silence of the sleeping mansion. He poked his head out of the door and saw Jean, sleepy in her dressing gown, doing the same.

"Who was that?" she cried, panic rising in her eyes.

"It's Storm's shift, she must be in trouble." Logan's heart pounded. The Weather Witch had been one of the only people in the past who understood his need for solitude, his yearning to be alone, but she was always there if he needed to talk. He needed to help her.

"You go, I'll watch the girl," Logan glared at her, considering if it was worth the risk. A large bruise had formed across one check, no doubt from where her scumbag of a fiance had struck her. It left him with doubts over how well she could protect others. "There's not enough time Logan, go!"

He took off down the hall at breakneck speed, following his nose down two flights of stairs. Damn Jean's perfume filling his nostrils, he couldn't smell as well as he normally did.

Storm was lying in a pool of her own blood in the kitchen, her shaking hands clutched around a stab wound in her abdomen. Somebody let out a cry behind him and Logan whipped around to see Jean dressed in her X uniform, lips parted, hand at her heart in shock.

"Jean! You were supposed to stay upstairs!"

"I haven't been upstairs tonight; I've been patrolling the lower levels." And then he noticed how the unsightly purple bruise that she'd worn a minute earlier wasn't there anymore. Of course, Marie had healed her lip so there wouldn't have been a bruise.

Logan realized all too late that it was a ploy to lure him out of his room, where the prize lay. Cursing, he turned and bolted back up the stairs three at a time. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to leave Marie all by herself, defenseless.

By the time he got back to the room, the girl was gone. The curtains billowed out in the wind, the darkness of the night closing in from the open window. The bed sheets were still warm from where her body lay moments ago. A lock of her hair had been sliced off and Logan took it between his fingers.

Logan shouted obscenities, screamed in the pillows before unsheathing his claws and ripping them to shreds. He smelt revenge and revenge smelt like his brother Victor.

…

Please review people!


	11. Chapter 11

Oh! This is Liev Schreiber's Victor because that is the only thing wrong with X1. (Don't own, don't sue.)

She Belongs With Me – Chapter 11

Marie was shaking so hard her teeth clanked together painful as the wind whipped around her bare legs. The flannel shirt she was dressed in wasn't exactly appropriate attire for evening although the man standing beside her made her feel even colder.

"Don't you worry doll, I ain't going ta hurt you." He stroked her cheek lightly with one of his long claw-like nails. It was yellow and dirty. He made Marie feel sick.

"We've gotta wait here till Magneto comes to get us. He's got big plans for you, See." The man bent down to whisper in her ear but instead of words, he licked her ear and chuckled. "I was hoping to have some fun with you while we wait."

Marie felt a warm heat trickle down her legs and the man laughed. "Don't be scared, baby" Victor wasn't really going to hurt her; he just liked to play with his food.

"VICTOR!"

"Well well, Jimmy? Long time, no see." Victor turned to see Logan charging towards him, claws extended.

"I swear, I'm going to kill you if you've done anything to her." Victor blocked his brother by slamming his shoulder into his body. Logan's claws slashed Victor's shirt, cutting the skin underneath deeply. The cuts healed in seconds.

"Nice to see you too." Consumed with rage, Logan launched himself forward. They fought until they lay in an exhausted heap, both breathing heavily. Logan rolled over onto his back, chest heaving up and down.

"Why are you taking orders from him?" Logan panted.

"He understands us Jimmy, our needs." Victor rolled onto his side and sat back on his haunches.

"I understand you Victor, you're my brother." Logan pushed himself off the ground, talking up a defensive stance. Victor hung his head slightly, his arms swinging limply by his side.

"Why did you leave me then? I thought you said you'd always have my back?"

"I had to get her somewhere safe. Look at her, she can't look after herself."

Victor looked into his brother's eyes and saw the sharp bolt of pain in them. He knew that look, he'd seen it only once before. Logan had found his mate.

Victor sighed and stepped aside, allowing Logan to approach and untie the girl.

…

The jet arrived minutes later, landing next to the lake, the exhausts making huge ripples in the black water. Logan stood with the girl's body wrapped in his arms. She was so cold her lips had turned blue. She looked up at him, her lashes fluttering each time she blinked.

Victor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, he said he was going to try and live a better life with Logan now. Stop killing and join the Xmen so he would have an outlet for his need for violence. He could train younger team members in the danger room.

Members of the X team came down the ramp to greet them, relief showing on each one of their faces. The professor descended the ramp last, looking stricken, much older than his years. Hank held out his arms for Marie but Logan ignored him and started to carry the girl inside.

"Logan!" He stopped dead in his tracks then turned his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Scott approaching, flanked by other members of the brotherhood. He could smell Magneto.

"You think you could take what's mine? You think you could get away so easily?"

"Scott, just let it go. Our marriage was doomed from the start." Jean shouted.

"Shut up you bitch, I'll deal with you after."

Jean levitated a rock with her powers and flung it at him. It hit him square in the temple and she let out a contented snort. Scott yelled more in anger than pain; he let up his visor and took a shot a Jean. It missed her, scorching the grass by her feet.

"That's enough Cyclops." The calm voice of Magneto came from the shadows behind Scott. He came into the light, two steel balls rotating inches above his palm.

"Hand over the girl and we'll leave quietly."

"No Eric, we'll not let you use her mutation for your advantage." The Professor spoke with great authority, a man you would not disobey. Victor's hand twitched beside Logan, catching Magneto's eye.

"Sabretooth, have you formed alliances with the enemy?" Victor cast his eyes downward, a submissive move. "Have they tamed you like a pussy cat?" Victor let a growl rip in his throat; he wouldn't take that from anyone.

"There isn't an enemy Eric, we are all on the same side."

"If you're protecting the humans, then you are against us. We need the girl so we can carry out our grand plan. I can see we'll have to take her from you by force." Magneto raised his hand the steel balls flew through the air. They darted in and out of the jet's body at intervals then it crumpled in on itself like a giant invisible hand had scrunched it up.

Eric opened his mouth and uttered two words to his team. "Get her." chaos broke out, the Brotherhood attacking the Xmen.

Logan hugged the girl tight and ran in the woods. She was staring at him, wide starry eyes unblinking in fright. The clearing was almost out of sight when Logan's whole body froze. He couldn't move an inch. Marie whined low, panic rising in her when she realized she was trapped tight in his arms.

"Logan?" she whimpered.

"Don't worry my dear; you won't be needing your protector anymore."

Eric approached leisurely. It became clear to Marie that he was the one hurting her Logan. Eric flexed his hand and Logan's body stretched out rigidly, his face contorting in pain. He unintentionally dropped Marie to the floor. Eric turned Logan around in the air and addressed him.

"In case you were wondering, it was Mystique who tricked you. She phased into Jean just walked in that school and let Sabretooth in. It's a shame you didn't have better security, she said it was almost too easy."

"I'm … going ta.. kill you!" Logan managed to choke out. Every adamantium bone in his body was being stretched out too far. He could hardly bear the pain; it was all he could focus on. At the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware that Marie has vanished.

"How can you kill me when I'm in control of your body, Logan? I'm the puppeteer." He had such a cruel expression on his face like he was enjoying the torture he was inflicting upon Logan.

"Let me.. Let me ddown.. and I'll ss-show you." Every blood vessel in his body was standing out with the stain of trying to fight. His eyes bulged out of their sockets. He tried to take his mind off the pain; he wanted his last thoughts to be of Marie.

Eric's face slowly fell. The eerie smile he'd worn dropped from his lips into a grimace. A strange gasping noise issued from his throat, like he was pulling air through a straw. Logan fell to the leaf-strewn ground, barely having enough energy to lift his head.

Marie had rolled over to Eric, though the mud and leaves, to grab hold of his ankle. There was a small gap between his pant leg and shoe which she had taken advantage of. Her face was screwed up in concentration as her powers drained the life force out of the man. His skin blackened and he let out a final cry before crumpling to the floor. He lay still.

Marie rolled over onto her back, silent tears of anguish running in streaks down the sides of her cheeks. She had promised herself she would never use her powers to kill another soul, not after the lab, but this was necessary. She needed to save Logan.

Logan! She crawled over to where he lay. He was breathing shallowly but enough. She knew he needed a few minutes to recover before he could move again and decided it was best not to touch him until then, just in case.

…

Logan moved back through the clearing, Marie at his side. It started to snow lightly as they reached the edge of the trees. Bodies littered the floor like a child's discarded toys.

Logan closed his eyes, using his enhanced senses to see if anyone was still alive. He saw Victor's body, a large black puddle of blood where his head should have been. He closed his eyes and cursed. His oldest friend, his sworn enemy but ultimately his complicated and sorely misunderstood brother. He'd died protecting the girl, just like the team had. Logan wouldn't forget his sacrifice.

He heard a moan from across the way and limped over, half blind with tears. It was Jean. She had a large piece of shrapnel embedded in her belly, blood so dark it was almost invisible against the black leather of her uniform.

"Ll..logan? Is that you?"

"Yeah." His voice was passive while trying to maintain control. She was dying.

"Is Marie safe?" she struggled to get each word out, growing weaker with every breath.

"Yeah" Logan placed a trembling hand on her cold cheek. He hadn't wanted anyone to die.

"She loves you Logan; I saw her memories, her thoughts and what she feels for you, its love."

Logan didn't know how to respond, his mind wasn't working well enough to respond. His primal instincts had taken over and they were all screaming 'survive.' Her eyes, already filled with tears were losing their sparkle.

"Logan, it hurts." She silently pleaded with him, asking him to do something for her. One last thing. Logan shook his head, he couldn't. "Please?" she whispered, closing her eyes, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

Logan bent his head low to hers, pressing his lips her cold forehead. This was the worst thing he'll ever have to do. He placed his knuckles against her temple and released his claws.

…

This is not normally what I write but I thought this scene was necessary to get to the ending I wanted.

If anyone has a minute, I'd love a review on my writing style, use of words etc to help me get better.


	12. Chapter 12

I've had close to a thousand story views since this fic went up which is crazy. I can't even think of how many people that is reading, favoriting and following my story and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for their amazing support. (Special shout out to Identityless for their awesome reviews, you really helped me push through my block.)

This is the last chapter and although it was my hardest yet, I loved writing it. I'm anxious to hit that complete button for the first time. I hope this doesn't disappoint.

She Belongs With Me – Chapter 12

The death toll, in the end, was huge. There were no words to describe how Logan felt that so many had to die, that so much blood had been spilled that night. But he'd let it all happen again in a heartbeat to know the girl was safe.

He'd ended up moving her to a secure location over the Canadian border. The Professor, one of the only surviving members of the original team apart from Storm, helped finance their get away. He thought they could both do with a quiet, peaceful life from now on.

It took a long while before she spoke again before she could trust again. After the incident, she was skittish, afraid of the slightest touch. Logan didn't blame her. Sucking the life out of such an evil, corrupt man must have consumed her mind. But she was stronger now, she could fight it.

…

Slowly, the months wore on and she started to revert back to her normal self. She would cuddle up to Logan every night, his warmth and security keeping the nightmares at bay. Her pale skin took on some color over the summer, turning it a pale golden color. Logan thought it suited her.

He found her in the garden one day, painting. The sun shone brightly but there was a distinctive chill in the air. Autumn was coming.

Marie had recently developed a particular fondness for pink clothing but today had dressed in a black and white striped t-shirt and denim cut-offs. The furry throw from the couch was wrapped around her shoulders, giving her the appearance of a small bear from afar.

As he approached, Logan heard Marie humming faintly, a tune she'd heard on the radio. They were always tuned into "blast from the past" on 209.8 and she was fond of the ones with the most annoying catchy chorus'.

"That looks good, baby." He rumpled her hair and she turned her face up to smile at him. It really was quite good. She's painted the view from their back garden; a stream running through long grass, wildflowers dotted all about. She'd always loved flowers after being in Storms garden.

Logan took a moment to think about Storm, the Professor and all the people who'd given their lives to protect this one special girl. Jean had lost her life for Marie. Although thinking about it, they wouldn't have been in that mess if she hadn't thrown herself at him.

No! He couldn't blame her for this. Jean really wasn't a bad person. She may have been a little misconstrued but she ultimately had her heart in the right place.

"Logan?" a small voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Marie stood and hugged him tight and he pulled her head onto his chest. She knew him well enough now to know what he was thinking. She reached up on tiptoes and kissed Logan gently on the mouth. He tasted just as he smelt, smoky leather and whiskey.

It was a sweet gesture, nothing sexual about it. She didn't understand sexual yet. He wanted to keep their love pure until he was sure she was ready.

…

As cold as the day before was, this one was hot. It seemed they were in for a mini heat wave before the summer was truly done for the year.

In the kitchen, Marie stood in her panties and one of Logan's gigantic t-shirts making ice cream. He was watching her from the counter across. She reached up to the cupboard for another bowl, exposing a few inches of creamy skin. The etched numbers that used to be there had completely faded and Logan found himself wondering if her bad memories were fading too.

It came to his attention there were so many things she hasn't experienced or didn't remember experiencing. He'd discovered her love for sweets a few months ago and couldn't believe she'd never had ice cream.

Once it had chilled, Logan watched Marie scoop it into bowls before joining her on the sofa. The chocolate ice cream was soft and aerated in the bowl; she'd been too impatient to allow it the whole churning time. She raised the spoon to her lips and took a lick.

"What do you think baby?"

"Mmm!" she replied, taking another bigger lick from the back of the spoon. Logan watched her little tongue poke in and out of her mouth as she ate, feeling again a strange emotion. He thought about what that tongue would taste like once it had been coated in ice cream, what that cold tongue would feel like on his hot skin.

Her fingers were coated in a sticky layer and Logan felt an urge to lick them clean. He picked up her hand, placed a finger in his mouth and sucked. She giggled.

"Can't have you with dirty fingers now, can we?" she shook her head, trying to keep the giggles in with her other hand. Logan moved in closer, captivated by her smile. She had such a beautiful, radiant smile.

He was so close Marie could see every whisker on his face in great detail. She closed her eyes and felt those whiskers brush against her cheek and then, ever so faintly, across her lips. This was where she felt safe. She could close her eyes and trust him.

…

There was a cry of panic from the bathroom. Logan came rushing in to find the Marie hugging her knees to her chest on the floor. There was a red streak from the toilet to where she sat trembling.

This was something Logan hadn't anticipated. After all, she was so malnourished for such a long time and that sort of thing would damage a girl badly. He wondered how his sensitive nose hadn't picked up on her ovulation.

But here they were. His healing ability must have healed every part of her. How was he going to explain this to her? Logan bent down in front of her and tried.

"You know where babies come from?" he felt like an idiot. Marie nodded, unsure what he was trying to say.

"Right of course you do.. well for a woman to be able to have a baby, she needs to be fertile. When she is fertile she will bleed once a month.." Marie suddenly understood.

"Oh." Was all she said. She sat there on the floor and then she slowly smiled at Logan, no longer afraid. This must mean she was healthy and that was good because it made Logan happy. All she wanted was to make him happy.

…

The bedroom was warm and cozy as the storm blew outside. The logs crackled comfortingly in the grate and Marie let out a contented sigh. She lay naked across his chest, twirling pieces of chest hair between her fingers. Logan was watching her face, eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Her fingers ran down his torso, cool and pale against his dark skin, oblivious to his needs.

He knew she didn't understand what she was doing to him. The light tracing patterns, falling lower and lower were just a game to her. She was copying what he would do to calm her but everything below his waist was tight, less than calm. The Wolverine was still in there but he could suppress it for as long as he had to.

Marie's hand ran down under the blankets, out of Logan's sight. She gasped and withdrew her hand swiftly. She'd accidentally knocked his arousal.

"It's okay." He whispered to her in a hoarse voice. She lifted the edge of the blanket to take a peak. For once, he didn't know what was going through her brain. She wouldn't understand.

…

She lay crushed against his side, leaning into his large calloused hand as gently rubbed her skin, baby soft in comparison. Down her back, over her rounded hip, stroking in long, slow sweeping movements. Over her breast, which had filled out quite pleasantly. She lavished in his attention, light sighs escaping her lips. This was for her, Logan would not think about himself.

He rolled her over, kissing her face, neck, chest. Stomach. He felt her hold in a breath, unsure how to react. An emotion she did not recognize bubbling to the surface. He stroked her belly to calm her, trailing his lips softly further south. She let out a whine and he stopped immediately, hands falling back to a gentle caress.

…

He was whispering to her, that she was beautiful, that she was his, trailing his hands over her soft body. He needed her, his body shaking with self-control. She lay, content with her head on his chest, listening to his voice and beating heart and turned her mouth up towards his. His lips grazed her open mouth, then tongue tasting the slick, delicate skin inside.

Again he rolled her over, holding her close, kissing every inch of her slowly. So smooth, so delicate. So different to what he was used to but he kinda liked it. Different in a good way. Again he reached her lower belly and she froze, afraid of what this unexplored territory would hold.

Logan looked up to see her dark liquid eyes gazing calmly into his, trusting. He drew his finger along the silky skin between her legs, surprised as the slickness he found there. Gentle fingers rubbed, she quivered against him, reveling in pleasure she didn't understand. Tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes, tears of bliss.

She bucked into his hand once, twice, before all her muscles became lax. Languid limbs fell back to the mattress. He kissed her open lips sweetly, then her eyelids, the inside of her elbows, the backs of her knees, her feet. He whispered how much he loved her. And nuzzled her until she fell asleep.

…

She sat across him, his hands on her lower back, so large they spanned her. For the first time in his life, he wished he wasn't so well endowed. He wanted to make this good for her. It didn't matter about his own needs.

He laid her on her back, kissing her with a new intensity but still soft. Her mouth still tasted of ice cream and delicious. He pushed into her, slowly slowly, stretching into this new experience. Looking down into her eyes so he could know she was okay.

"Logan?" she breathed against his skin.

"Yes sweetheart?" he halted, afraid of what he might have done. Afraid she would ask him to stop. He was trembling with the effort to not let go, to hold on until she was ready.

She bit her lower lip as he rocked. Tiny, miniature movements that made her catch her breath. He fought so hard to maintain control. He kept moving, slow, small strokes, feeling her building up and up. She moaned a little, the most beautiful thing he had seen. Her gasps drew him over the edge and as he stilled within her, spilled his seed deep, she kissed him.

...

The room was dark but Logan could sense the approaching morning. It was almost Spring and the days were becoming warmer, brighter. He nuzzled into her, his beautiful Marie. Her lips twitched into a small smile in her sleep, aware of his presence even though she wasn't aware of anything else.

Logan cupped the small swell in her belly, round with his cub. He'd be here before Summer came. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep, the most content he had ever been.

Marie turned to rub her cheek against his bare chest. She loved the way the hairs tickled her. She thought back on all the memories she had from him, how different he was from how he used to be, and smiled.

For she had tamed him. He belonged to her, the Wolverine.

Her Wolverine.

…

If you have a moment, please please please review!

I'm already working on another, darker Rogan fic to feed my obsession. If anyone can recommend a crazy dark, M rated Rogan, please PM me as I've run out of reading material. X


End file.
